1. Field
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background
In comparison with other light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the semiconductor light emitting device is advantageous because of low power consumption, a long lifetime, a fast response time, safety, and environment-friendliness. Accordingly, many studies and researches to substitute the existing light sources with the semiconductor light emitting device have been carried out.
In addition, semiconductor light emitting devices have a tendency increasingly used as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places, liquid crystal displays, electronic displays, or lighting devices such as streetlamps.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.